She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Unleashed
by ValteriaPotter
Summary: Harry Potter's relatives constantly abused him and made him live worse than a house elf. He eventually snaps and undergoes a Physical, Mental and Magical transformation. Now SHE only wants one thing, Revenge on all Muggle scum. Amoral!Harry Fem!Harry Dark!Harry Abused!Harry Game!Harry (Contains D&D Elements)


**Disclaimers: **

**Ownership: I do not own Harry Potter or related content, nor do I claim ownership of any intellectual property from Harry Potter. This is a non-profit fanfiction that is written for the enjoyment of my viewers and myself. **

**Content Warning: **

**This content contains main character deaths, heavy abuse, and torture. This is not a fic for the light of heart. Please turn back now if you do not approve of any of this.**

**Pairings: Undecided, I will gravitate towards votes done via PM's or reviews. **

/

Inside the smallest bedroom at No 4 Privet Drive. A nine-year-old Harry Potter was whimpering in despair. His Uncle had just beaten him up severely after he burnt Dudley's bacon accidentally. It really was not his fault that his hands were shaky due to Uncle whipping him the day before. His uncle normally likes to whip him with his belt, but sometimes he prefers carving things into Harry's skin. He started cutting Harry more often once he learnt that his freakishness helps Harry to get rid of most of the risk, however, countless scars could be seen on less obvious places of his body.

Slowly, after recovering from the worst of it, Harry sat up as much as he could in his Cupboard and began to look over his most prized possession (It didn't hurt that it was his only possession). It was a strange book that Harry had found solace in during his time at the Library (the only thing he would ever be able to convince his uncle to let him do as it got the freak out of the house). He managed to sneak the book back into his cupboard without his uncle finding out.

The Book was the one thing Harry loved about his life. It contained everything he needed to be his own person and learn about the art of Magic. He knew for sure that he was Magical in some way, why else would he heal faster than everyone else and always be called the freak? Looking through his book called the **D&D Handbook **he flipped over to the classes section. He was not sure what to pick for himself but he was drawn to the **Sorcerer Warlock and Cleric **classes the most.

He spent days upon days between beatings practising Minor Illusion on his right arm to cover some of the scars, eventually, it worked. For about a minute until the effect went away. He spent days practising it and some of the other spells and eventually could get them to hold for as long as the book said they were supposed to last. He was interrupted from practice by his Uncle's screaming.

"USELESS FREAK! GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM AND MAKE ME SOME LUNCH OR IT WILL BE THE BELT AGAIN!" Roared his uncle

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" was the automatic reply that Harry sent back.

Quickly hiding his book under the floorboards, Harry jumped up out of his room and began to make Vernon some lunch, careful to not let his shaking and hunger make him have any problems cooking. After 10 minutes of careful cooking, he managed to make his uncle a full English Breakfast.

Vernon, Finding nothing to complain about, only slapped Harry and chucked him back into his cupboard.

"DON'T COME OUT UNTIL I TELL YOU TO YOU USELESS FREAK"

"Yes, Un-cle Ver-non" Stammered out Harry while crying in pain.

Harry continued to cry while thinking of how much he hated the Dursleys for everything they put him through. He wanted them to suffer for all the pain he had been put through! This house was not his home! And unknown to him, the wards that protected him and his family, snapped.

/

Enjoying a fresh new Lemon Drop that he had Severus collect for him, Dumbledore was thinking of ways to create a candy that all of his students would like when something on his desk exploded. Quickly looking back at his desk from when he was daydreaming, Dumbledore noticed a bunch of his instruments were destroyed from the weird explosion. Letting a quick chuckle escape about the wonders of magic, Dumbledore cast a quick repairing charm at the objects. Once they were all back together, Dumbledore went back to daydreaming, never noticing the change in the device that monitored the Bloodwards.

/

On Dudley's Birthday, Harry was forced to spend a week in the house locked in his cupboard with just bread and water. He continued to learn some more cantrip spells from his book and was continuously in pain from the beating provided before the Durlesy left. He managed to learn some more about the different classes he could choose and different potions and enchantments. He continued to get further engrossed into his book that he became completely convinced that it was real.

While in his cupboard reading his book and recovering from his beatings, Harry's body became infused with arcane Magic. A purple aura surrounded harry and his mind slowly slipped into unconsciousness as the magic slowly made him hover above the ground. His already starved and slender frame became thinner, his hair became impossibly black and lengthed itself out to below shoulder length. His green became an even brighter green. His penis and balls disappeared and were replaced by a vagina. Her brain chemistry was altered to think of herself as a girl. Her body was completely repaired and her scars faded. She believed so strongly in D&D, that her stats were saved into her brain and her magic began to make it all a reality. She was turned into a human sorcerer, the first-ever real one in existence. Her magical name was changed to _Emeria Lily Potter_. Finally, In a burst of purple light, she was returned to the floor, where she would continue to rest for two days before waking.

When she awoke, Emeria felt strangely tired. The previous events slammed into her brain and she began panicking. She had no idea how she felt about her current situation or how to deal with it. After thirty minutes of constantly panicking, she calmed down enough to open her book to do some research. After looking through her book, and realising she was now a level two Storm Sorcerer, she spent some time learning the **Disguise Self **spell, so she would be able to appear as a male to everyone else.

Quickly applying the spelt to herself, she continued reading and learning all her spells from the book, finally learning: **Minor Illusion, Fire Bolt, Ray of Frost, Comprehend Languages, Disguise Self, Mage Armour and Magic Missile.**

/

Over the next year, Emeria continued learning from the book and continued getting abused by her uncle. She also had to remember to keep her **Disguise Self **active so she would appear as the normal Harry Potter. Uncle Vernon was making her want to kill him more and more every day! She was growing tired of him! She would see him suffer beyond all else! He would meet his end at her hands and she would love it! Cackling madly to herself, she tested out another Fire Bolt on a spider in her cupboard.

She continued to experiment with all sorts of magic from the book and also potions and enchantments. She was getting quite good at it if she said so herself! She was also contemplating what to do with her relatives, as they must suffer for her problems!

Her practising and lamenting continued until finally, at the age of Eleven, a letter arrived at the house.

**A/N: My second fic, Thanks for reading! **

**Please leave a review or private message me with pairing suggestions and other suggestions/criticism.**

**I did not want to make this chapter too long and oversaturated, so I will be posting another chapter tomorrow to make up for the lost content. **

**(For the purposes of this Fic Disguise Self will last 24 hours) **

**Emeria Potter Character Sheet:**

**Class: Storm Sorcerer **

**Minor Illusion**

**Creates a minor Illusion**

**Fire Bolt**

**Shoots a bolt of fire**

**Ray of Frost**

**Shoots a ray of frost**

**Comprehend Languages **

**Can comprehend any written or spoken Language**

**Disguise Self**

**Can change yourself and your clothes to appear (but not feel) like something else**

**Mage Armour**

**Clothe/Armour you are wearing become stronger and harder to pierce **

**Magic Missile**


End file.
